People have historically gone to great lengths in order to prevent individuals from entering certain areas (e.g., rooms, cabinets, buildings). In addition, there has also been a desire to prevent various items from being relocated without permission (i.e. theft or misplacement).
One way to inhibit access to an area and/or device is to place a locking mechanism (e.g., a padlock) in an appropriate location such that the locking mechanism provides a barrier. Several drawbacks are associated with using locking mechanisms. One of the drawbacks is that locking mechanisms are typically cumbersome to apply and difficult to position. Another drawback is that locking mechanisms often invite tampering by individuals that are seeking to bypass the locking mechanism.
Another way to inhibit access to an area is by using electrical devices. A typical electrical device (e.g., an electrical fence or screen) is often located in an area such that the electrical device serves as a barrier. One concern with using electrical devices to serve as barriers is that they can cause severe injury to individuals that touch an electrical device.
A warning sign that advises individuals not to touch the electrical device typically accompanies most electrical devices. However, individuals may still be harmed if they decide to ignore the warning, or they accidentally engage the electrical device.
There is a need for a method of inhibiting access that uses a device which provides a barrier yet does not cause physical harm to individuals that engage the barrier. The method should also be able to notify individuals that they are performing an undesirable activity as they engage the barrier.